


Home

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: I listened to Wait by M83 and this idea came to me hope you enjoy
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Home

The damp forest floor beneath you barely registers as you try to catch your breath. You'd told the boys you needed a break and left them with Rowena to work on closing the rift.

Hopeless, it was the best way to describe this right now, It had been weeks since God had taken him from you and you weren't coping, the boys had enough to deal with so you keep it to yourself for their sake. 

Closing your eyes, the time he'd come to you asking about love flashes through your mind before you can stop it. You'd told him that it felt like home because that's what it felt like when you looked at him, like you were home. 

Now that feeling was gone. Sadness and resentment resided where love use to. Tears spill down your cheeks as you grip the dirt beneath willing yourself not to cry out. 

"Y/N" jumping in alarm you scramble to your feet your eyes landing on the figure in front of you.

Jack- No it can't be, you must be hallucinating or God was rubbing in what he'd taken from you. 

He's so close you can hear him breathing, He looks the same except where repulsive burned out holes used to be there's soft blue and kindness. 

Reaching out with shaky fingers, you half expect your hand to go straight through him like a mirage but it doesn't you feel him solid and warm beneath you.

Snapping out of your daze you throw yourself into him causing him to stumble with the force. Your lips find each other in a mess of tongue and teeth, far from perfect but it was real. 

You break soon after palms flat against his chest relishing in the feeling of his heartbeat against your palm. 

You had no idea how but he was real that was all that mattered. You feel his chest vibrate as he speaks "You were right Y/N it feels like home."


End file.
